Strength of an Assassin
by howlingyaoiking437
Summary: Gon didn't heal. Out of grief, Killua made a wish that brought him to the world of Akame Ga Kill. How will Killua react to this strange new world of assassins?
1. Chapter 1

It didn't work.

It was the only hope, and it failed.

He had tried his best, but it wasn't enough.

Alluka and Nanika were the only chance Killua had of getting Gon healed. To that end, there was nothing he wasn't willing to do. He threatened his family, he fought with his brother, he brought together everyone he knew to help him guard Gon while he was healed. But Gon didn't heal.

Dealing with people had never been a particular strong suit of Killua's, he usually could manage when Gon was there to break down any uncomfortable atmosphere that there might have been. His main strength lay in killing, it was something he was well aware of and was trying to change.

"In the end, killing is all I can do. I can't even protect my best friend." Killua spoke to himself before turning to Nanika, "Nanika, I don't want to live in a world without Gon. I want to be somewhere where I can put this useless strength of mine to use and actually help somebody."

"'Kay." Nanika responded simply, a black aura covering her body as she granted the wish.

A bright light clouded Killua's vision, forcing the young assassin to close his eyes for a couple of seconds. As he re-opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of a thick forest stretching as far as the eye could see.

"Huh? Where am I now?" Killua wondered as he glanced around his surroundings, attempting to get a grasp of where he was. "First thing's first, I need to find a source of food and water."

Deciding to explore the area, he began walking in a random direction, using his claw-like fingernails to mark the trees along the path he took, ensuring he wouldn't start walking in circles.

After about half an hour of walking, the white-haired boy found himself at a lake filled with beautiful clear water. Cupping his hands in the water, Killua took a sip of the water, "Well, I can drink this. But I still need to find food… maybe there's some fish in this water?"

Activating his nen, he sent a large bolt of electricity through the water. If any fish were in the water, they would be killed immediately. But nothing floated up. "Tch, I need to find food soon or-"

His thoughts were interrupted by a low growling from behind him. As he looked behind him, the assassin was surprised by what he saw. It wasn't any animal he had seen before, if anything, it was more like the monsters in Greed Island. It looked like a lion, only with two giant horns coming out of its head and three red eyes.

Lunging forwards, the beast attempted to bite at Killua, only for the boy to easily didge to the side. "I'm not sure what you are, but it looks like I won't have to search for food now!"

Extending his claws, Killua charged the beast from the side and buried his claws deep in its body and ripping out its heart. The creature collapsed to the ground immediately, dead. Killua quickly went about gathering wood to cook his newly acquired meat, keeping himself busy. Using his nen to create a small spark, he lit a fire and roasted the meat.

"Urgh, I burned it." Killua complained before reluctantly taking another bite if the blackened meat, "But, it's not like I have any other options… I need to get better at cooking."

After eating his disgusting meal, Killua decided to occupy himself with training, starting off by activating his nen and sprinting around the edge of the lake, attempting to increase his endurance.

After a good while had passed, Killua found himself face to face with a group of strange, chimera-like creatures. Clearly, they thought that the assassin was encroaching on their territory and wanted him dead, something which Killua found rather amusing.

"What's wrong? Come at me, you'll make for some good training!" Killua smiled as he rushed into combat with the strange creatures.

* * *

3 years later…

"Get back here!" Tatsumi rushed through the dark forest, chasing after one of the bandits that raided his camp. Barely able to see his target, Tatsumi kept as close to them as he could as he ran after them.

It was sudden, Tatsumi couldn't see why but, the bandit stopped running and collapsed to the ground. As he ran towards the collapsed man, he noticed the pool of blood forming around the man's body and a large hole in his chest.

Feeling bloodlust being directed towards him, Tatsumi drew his broadsword and attempted to locate the source, "A danger beast?!"

He held his sword tightly, ready to slash at a moment's notice, waiting for any indication as to his new enemy's location. Knowing he wouldn't be able to see his opponent in the current darkness , he closed his eyes and focused on trying to hear them or sensing their presence.

 _"If I can't take them down in one hit, they'll disappear again and then they'll just wear me down."_ Tatsumi focused all of his strength, _"Then I'll put everything behind this one swing!"_

"Now, where are you? You… are… there!" Tatsumi yelled as he swung his sword with all of his strength towards the sound he could hear behind him. However the sight before him shocked him, it was a young, white haired, boy leaping towards him, one of his arms outstretched to strike him.

 _"I win!"_ Tatsumi thought as his sword collided with the boy's palm, only for the boy to grab the blade of the sword and crush it in his hand. "What the hell?!"

Almost instantly, Tatsumi found himself pinned to the ground and, feeling a blade at his neck, he stopped resisting, lest he have his throat slit.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" the boy asked.

"The name's Tatsumi. I was heading for the Capital with my friends, then our camp was set upon by bandit's and we got separated while we were chasing them. The other guy was one of the bandits." Tatsumi spoke honestly, knowing that lies wouldn't help in this situation. "And you? Who're you?"

The boy hesitated for a moment before speaking again, "Killua… I'm Killua."

"Well then, Killua, do you think you could let me go?" Tatsumi asked, to receive no response from Killua, "Come on, without my sword, do you think I can beat you?"

"No, but I don't trust you, you could have a concealed weapon." Killua began patting Tatsumi down, searching for any weapon, "What's this?"

Killua pulled out a small wooden object from Tatsumi's chest, "Hey, give that back!"

"What is it?" Killua looked over the object, not seeing it as something too important.

"It's a gift! From the head of my village! He gave it to me when we were leaving!" Tatsumi yelled at Killua, causing the boy to put the object on the ground as he released Tatsumi.

"Erm… sorry." Killua apologised as he took a step back from Tatsumi.

"It's okay." Tatsumi held the wooden structure to his chest for a moment before turning to Killua. Finally getting a good look at him, Tatsumi noticed a number of things, firstly, Killua's clothes were in a horrible state, filthy and very stretched out. "How long have you been living out here?"

"About three years, I think."

"Three years?! But what about the danger beasts?!" the idea of living out in the wild alone for so long was completely unthinkable for Tatsumi.

"Danger beasts? Is that what you call them?" Killua pointed to where a group of large, lizard-like creatures were feasting on the body of the deceased bandit.

"Yeah, I think we should probably leave before they finish eating, or we'll be next on the menu." Tatsumi started running away from the area, Killua following shortly after.

"So, Killua. You want to come with me to the capital?" Tatsumi asked as they ran.

"The capital?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun, I promise. Besides, you broke my sword, I'll need some protection until I can get another one." Tatsumi smiled joyfully.

"Heh, sure, I'll protect you." Killua assured him as he sped up, "If you can keep up, that is."

"Hey! No fair getting a head start!" Tatsumi began chasing after Killua.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas! I felt like doing this story, let me know what you think or would like to see :P  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you wear these things?" Killua asked, severely displeased by the clothes Tatsumi had lent him, "They're so uncomfortable."

"Stop complaining. You can't keep going around in those worn out rags all the time." Tatsumi scolded as he walked ahead of Killua.

"You wanna bet?" Killua challenged.

"Look, I don't think we're too far from the capital, we can get you some new clothes when we get there." Tatsumi promised, hoping to appease Killua.

"Fine." Killua pouted, "But I get to pick them out, I don't trust your… what's the word?"

"Taste in clothing?" Tatsumi completed Killua's statement.

"I didn't think you understood the meaning of those words!" Killua acted shocked as he teased his friend.

"Shut it!" Tatsumi tried to kick Killua, which the white haired boy dodged with a smile.

"Ha ha, can't hit me!" Killua teased before suddenly getting serious, "Tatsumi, can you hear that?"

"Huh? What is it?" Tatsumi began listening intently, "Screams! Killua, look after my stuff!"

Tatsumi threw his bag at Killua as he rushed ahead, despite Killua's objections "Hey! I'm supposed to protect you, right?! What do you plan to do with a broken sword?!"

Tatsumi quickly found himself faced with a pair of merchants under attack from a large insectoid beast. "Saving people and upping my reputation, it looks like I'll be able to do both."

Drawing his sword, Tatsumi swiftly cut one of the beast's arms off, "A first class danger beast, Earth Dragon. A worthy opponent."

The Earth Dragon roared at Tatsumi, "Seems like you're angry." He observed calmly as the danger beast attempted to crush him with its remaining arm.

Tatsumi easily dodged the attack and ran up the creature's arm and jumped up into the air, "It's over." He slashed the beast all over until it collapsed to the ground, dead.

"That was amazing, young man!" One of the men Tatsumi saved praised him as he ran towards him.

"You actually managed to slay that danger beast single-handed!" the second man added on, considerably impressed.

As Tatsumi turned to face the duo, the smug look on his face caused any respect they had for him to disappear instantly. "Well, obviously, for me, something like that's a piece of cake! By the way, my name's Tatsumi! That's the name of the guy who's gonna become famous in the capital, so you'd better remember it!"

"Oh, you're so cool, Tatsumi!" Killua mocked Tatsumi as he caught up, "I'm more impressed by your sword for holding up, despite me nearly shattering it."

"But of course, I am so skilled that my swordplay did not even break my sword!" as Tatsumi spoke he waved his sword around to prove his point, causing it to finally shatter.

Killua couldn't help but laugh at Tatsumi, "I'm sorry, what was that, sword master Tatsumi? I couldn't hear you over the sound of your sword breaking."

"Shut up! It's your fault to begin with for breaking it!" Tatsumi pouted.

"U-um, so you're hoping to make it big in the capital?" one of the men asked Tatsumi.

"Yeah! To make it big in the capital is the dream of everyone in the country!" Tatsumi spoke confidently, while the two men just exchanged a look, "What's up?"

"The imperial capital is not the dreamy place you think it is. It's lively, but there are monsters far more vicious than this Earth Dragon." The man warned, "I don't mean literally, but the people have the hearts of monsters."

"I appreciate the words of warning, but I can't turn back now. I will… we will make money in the capital and save our village."

* * *

Entering through the city gates, Tatsumi appeared thrilled by everything he saw, "Wow! So cool! So this is the capital. If I get successful here, I could even buy the whole village."

"Sure, but I doubt it'll be that easy." Killua pointed out the obvious flaw in Tatsumi's plan, "In any case, give me some money."

"Huh? Why?" Tatsumi questioned his friend, "Shouldn't we be saving our money? We should only buy necessities."

"One, I'm hungry, two, these clothes are horrible, and three, you need a new sword." Killua listed what he defined as necessities, "Just do it. I need something to do while you're at the barracks."

"Huh? Aren't you gonna join too?"

"Not yet, I want to explore for a while before I do anything else. How about we meet up later, by that bridge." Killua pointed at a bridge in the distance, "Now give me some money."

"Fine, here, that should be more than enough." Tatsumi threw a small bag of coins to Killua, who caught it in one hand.

"Thanks, catch ya later." Killua waved before running off to find somewhere to eat, as he ran he yelled "Food!"

* * *

"Aaah, so full." Killua said as he walked out of the restaurant, patting his tummy with a grin on his face. "Now what? Oh yeah, clothes!"

Killua walked through the town, looking around, seeing no shortage of clothing shops, so he picked a random one and enetered. The entire place was covered in clothes, of all different colours and sizes, Killua felt a little out of place wearing Tatsumi's dull clothes.

"Let's see, do they have anything cheap that I can wear." He wondered around until he found something he liked the look of, a black long-sleeved top and a pair of blue trousers. "Now this is more my thing. Hey, old guy! I want these!"

"Old guy? I mean, of course, sir." The shopkeeper attempted to hide how he felt about being called old and proceeded to serve Killua, who just threw a couple of gold coins at the man before leaving. "Erm, sir? What… Well, I guess that works."

"Now, I have to find some place that sells swords, otherwise Tatsumi'll get mad." Killua began rushing through the streets as he searched for a blacksmith.

"This place really is huge, though." Killua admired as he went through the streets, "Trying to find anything in this place is gonna be like finding a needle in a haysta-oh."

Killua was forced to eat his words as he came across a building with a sign of an anvil and hammer, clearly he had found what he was looking for. So, he entered the building with a sigh. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Yeah, how can I help you?" the blacksmith asked.

"I need a broadsword, about this big." Killua stretched his arms to show the man what he wanted.

"How about this one?" the man held out a large broadsword and handed it to Killua.

"E-erm, I think it's good." Killua guessed, he didn't know anything about swords, he could barely remember what Tatsumi's sword looked like. _"I think it looks like his did, probably."_

Killua handed over the remainder of his money to pay for the sword before running towards the bridge, to meet up with Tatsumi.

"Huh? He's not here? It can't have taken him that long, could it?" Killua pondered aloud, taking a seat on the edge as he waited.

An hour passed…

Then another two…

And then seven more before Tatsumi finally turned up.

"What the hell took you so long?!" Killua yelled at Tatsumi, who looked to be torn between depression and fury.

"Those boobs, I mean, that woman tricked me!" he screeched out in frustration, "What's wrong with her?! Nobody back home would lie like that!"

Killua flicked Tatsumi's forehead to bring him back to reality, "Slow down, what happened?"

"Well, I went to the barracks and they told me that I'd be starting out as an ordinary foot soldier, then they kicked me out for complaining about that. Then a woman turned up and said she knew a quick way to get commissioned, so I treated her to a meal, then she told me she knew someone in the military that would help if you give him some money-"

"Then she took your money and left, right?" Killua chimed in, amazed by how gullible Tatsumi was.

"Yeah, can you believe it? She took all my money and now we're gonna have to sleep out here tonight." Tatsumi complained, quickly finding himself in a headlock as Killua strangled him, "Ow ow ow! Killua, that hurts!"

"You deserve it for getting fooled by such an obvious trick!" Klilua scolded him, "And you gave her all the money?! What were you thinking?! Idiot!"

"Hey, it's just one night, we can deal with that, right?" Tatsumi pried himself loose, "Besides, this way, we can choose wherever we want to sleep!"

Killua let out a long sigh, "Idiot. From now on, I'm holding on to the money, got it?"

"Fine." Tatsumi sat on the ground and curled into a ball in an attempt to retain some heat.

It was at this point that a carriage pulled up next to the two and a young girl emerged and rushed towards them. "Did you come from the countryside? If you don't have a place to stay, would you like to come to my house?"

Evidently Tatsumi had become distrustful of everything after his previous experience with people from the capital, he stared blankly at the girl as she spoke, "We don't have any money."

"You wouldn't be out here if you did, right?" the girl pointed out the obvious.

"Lady Aria can't ignore people like you. You should just accept her good will." One of the guards accompanying the girl spoke up.

"Well, it's better than sleeping outside…" Tatsumi looked to Killua for confirmation that he was doing the right thing.

Killua threw Tatsumi's new sword to him as he spoke, "No worries, worst case scenario, we can protect ourselves."

"Then it's settled." The girl smiled innocently at them.

* * *

"WHOAAA?!" Tatsumi found himself utterly shocked by the mansion in front of him, never having seen one before, "Killua, how are not impressed by this?! Look at this place, it's huge!"

"I've seen homes like this before." Killua refrained from admitting that he used to live in a place ten times bigger than this.

"Seriously?! So cool!" Tatsumi admired as he sat down for tea with Aria and her family. Looking at the soldiers standing behind them, Tatsumi appraised them, _"Those guards… they're really strong… I wonder if they can be nice to people like us because they have people like these."_

Meanwhile, Killua couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around the people, _"What is it? What are they hiding? I can't relax around them, I'll need to keep my guard up."_

"Was it only you two to leave from that village?" Aria asked them, making conversation.

"No, it was me and two others who came from the village, a guy called Ieyasu and a girl named Sayo. We left in really high spirits and then we got attacked by bandits and were separated, and as I chased one of the bandits, I came across Killua-"

"And I beat you with ease!" Killua chimed in as he mocked Tatsumi.

"Shut up! Anyway, those guys are strong, so I'm not too worried, but Ieyasu is really bad with directions, so I'm not sure if he can get to the capital to meet with us." Tatsumi concluded his storytelling.

"I see. I'll recommend you to a contact of mine in the military and investigate those other two." Aria's father assured them as he stood up, "Now, why don't we leave it here for now?"

"Umm, is there anything we can help with while we're here?" Tatsumi asked, clearly wishing to repay the debt he was incurring upon the family.

"Then you can both be my bodyguards too!" Aria offered.

* * *

"Bodyguards?! Really?!" Killua complained, sitting up in his bed.

"What are you complaining about? We're really lucky to get helped by such nice people. Being her bodyguards for a while in return isn't so bad." Tatsumi reasoned as he lay down in a bed next to Killua's.

"I don't like them. Aria, the whole family, the guards, there's something about them that pisses me off."

"You're just being paranoid. We can wait here for Sayo and Ieyasu, then get that guy's contact in the military to let us joi-" Tatsumi's speech was cut off as a pillow hit him in the face.

"I still don't like them." Killua said as he caught a pillow that Tatsumi threw at him, "Not good enough. You can't beat me like that."

In response to Killua's taunts, Tatsumi grabbed one of his own pillows and jumped at Killua as he tried to hit him, both of them laughing as they did so.

* * *

"How much stuff does one person need?!" Killua exclaimed as he watched two other bodyguards struggle to carry a large pile of boxes, all purchased by the young blonde girl.

"I know, it's ridiculous, isn't it? It's not just her, either, all girls are like that." One of the guards claimed.

"Scary." The very thought sent shivers down Killua's spine.

"Hey, look up. Up there is the centre of the capital, the palace." The guard decided to show them some of the sights.

"Humongous! Is that where the emperor who controls the country is?!" Tatsumi almost fell to the ground in shock as he saw the giant castle in the distance.

"Not exactly." The guard lowered his voice and whispered to the two, "It's a little different from that, there's an emperor, but he's still a child. The one that controls the emperor from the shadows is the minister, the ringleader that's rotting this country."

"Then… the reason my village is suffering from heavy taxes…" the guard quickly covered Tatsumi's mouth.

"Shh… don't make too much noise, all right? Heads will roll if you're heard. It's the capital's common sense." Pointing to a series of wanted posters, the guard continued, "There are also guys like that."

"Akame of Night Raid? Is it some kind of rebel group?" Killua read the poster closely, eager to learn more of the world he was in.

"Not exactly, they're a group of assassins that have been causing a hassle for the whole capital. As their name implies, they conduct nocturnal attacks on their targets. Mainly, they target high-ranking or wealthy individuals in the capital. You two should be prepared, just in case." Pointing behind the two, he instructed them "Also, go do something about that for now."

Behind them, they saw the other two bodyguards barely being able to carry a large object, while Aria skipped ahead of them, merrily. Killua pushed Tatsumi forward "It's all on you, Tatsumi! Think of it as training!"

"What sort of training is this?!" Tatsumi complained as he tried to help the two.

* * *

Lying in bed, Killua began thinking, _"I wished to be sent somewhere where I could help someone with my skills. Is my purpose here to protect people from other assassins? Or is it something els-"_

Killua and Tatsumi suddenly sat bolt upright as they could feel something down the hallway. Tatsumi was the first to speak up, "Bloodlust? Killua, let's go!"

Grabbing his sword, Tatsumi rushed out of the door, Killua following afterwards. "Do you think it's them? Night Raid?"

"But, just because this family's rich, would they target them?!" Tatsumi stopped running as he felt something from outside. Stood on a gathering of wires were five people, one of which they recognised from the wanted poster.

As Killua looked at the group, he felt rather unsettled, _"They can use nen?!"_

Of the group, it seemed that almost all of them had aura coming from their bodies. The armoured one and the blonde one had a considerable aura, while the green haired one had aura covering his hands that spread across all of the wires. The pink haired one held a large gun, that gave of a slight aura, the only one with no aura at all was a short girl with long black hair, though for some reason, Killua felt most threatened by her.

 _"Tatsumi doesn't have any use of his aura and he's pretty strong, so if these guys are strong as well as being able to use nen… this could get dangerous."_ Killua worried and turned to Tatsumi, "Tatsumi, run! You can't beat them!"

"What are you talking about? More importantly, the guards are heading over to deal with them, should we go assist them or go and protect…" as Tatsumi spoke, two of the group jumped down and began to engage, the armoured one and the black-haired one.

As the guards rushed towards them, the first guard had his throat slit as the girl's blade passed through swifty. The armoured one took out the second guard by throwing a spear through his chest, and as the third guard tried to escape a hole was shot through his head from above.

"Annihilated in an instant?!" Tatsumi looked in horror at the sight before him, "Killua, we have to save Aria! Killua!"

Ignoring Tatsumi, Killua appeared to be studying his opponents, _"So the pink one has a gun that fires nen-enhanced shots, the green one has nen-controlled wires but I don't know what the blonde one can do. The armoured one looks like he can pack a strong punch and the last one may not have an aura but she's really fast."_

"Tatsumi, go ahead, I'll catch up." Killua instructed as he jumped out of the window, ready to engage the enemy.

"Killua! What're you- no he said to go ahead, he'll be fine." Tatsumi assured himself as he rushed to find Aria.

* * *

"So we're just supposed to wait while they deal with the targets?!" Mine complained, frustrated by having to wait.

"We're here as support, just accept it." Lubbock tried to calm her down.

"It still sucks that they get to have all the fu-AAAAAAAAHH!" Mine screamed as pain came surging through her body. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Mine and Lubbock found themselves unable to move for a moment, as a figure appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, in front of them and knocked them to the ground.

"What's this? There was another guard?" Bulat worried as he caught the two, before swiftly throwing them out of the way as he blocked the fist heading for his head, being pushed back several metres in the process.

"I felt that one… impressive power." Bulat complimented his opponent as he charged towards them, his fist colliding with theirs. "You seem to have a strange light covering your body, a Teigu?"

The figure didn't seem to acknowledge the question, instead it grabbed hold of Bulat's fist and threw him to the side. They then proceeded to say a single word as they pointed towards Bulat, "Thunderbolt."

Immediately, a bolt of electricity was projected towards Bulat, one that he was unable to dodge in time. _"Electricity?!"_

"What are you spacing out for, Bulat?!" Mine scolded as she stood up, locking the enemy into her sights, "As for you, this is payback!"

Mine began shooting at the enemy, only for them to dodge every shot with relative ease, further irritating her. Eventually, Bulat stood back up, causing the enemy to hesitate for a moment before retreating.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! COWARD!" Mine screeched after them, while Lubbock and Bulat looked concerned.

"He's strong." Bulat acknowledged.

"And smart, he knew he couldn't win against all three of us, so he retreated." Lubbock added on, "Plus, he was able to attack us without us seeing the attacks at all."

"What do you mean? You couldn't see them?" Bulat asked perplexed.

* * *

 _"Tch, they were pretty strong. I need to find Tatsumi and get out of here, ASAP!"_ Killua thought as he searched for Tatsumi.

It did not take long for Killua to find his friend, after only a couple of minutes, he found Tatsumi outside a shed, with a katana in his chest.

"Tatsumi!" Killua jumped into the mix and attempted to kick Tatsumi's attacker, only for her to dodge out of the way. Shaking Tatsumi's body, Killua began to panic, "Tatsumi! Tatsumi! Are you okay?!"

"He's alive. I did not feel flesh." Tatsumi's attacker spoke calmly.

Looking down, Killua saw a grin on Tatsumi's face that turned into laughter. "Hahahahaha! Oh, your face!"

"You son of a- I thought you'd died!" Killua punched Tatsumi's arm lightly.

"Not yet, my village protected me." Tatsumi pulled out a familiar wooden object from his chest with a clear stab wound.

"Tatsumi, stand back. I'll take her." Killua instructed as he observed his opponent, _"She was on the wanted poster, Akame. I know she's quick and that katana seems to be her weapon of choice. It doesn't appear that she can use nen, but that sword gives me the creeps, I'll avoid it as much as possible."_

"Eliminate." As the girl rushed forwards to face Killua, the two of them began radiating bloodlust, causing Tatsumi to shiver.

Akame made the first attack, slashing down from above, causing Killua to dodge to the side, where she kicked him in the face. Completely unaffected by her kick, Killua grabbed the girl's leg and threw her away and prepared to strike back, extending his claws.

Not wanting to give the assassin any time to recover, Killua ran full speed and attempted to stab her with his claws, only for her to duck beneath his arm as she attempted to slash at his torso. Killua, barely managing to contort his body in time to avoid getting slashed, found himself backing away from his opponent.

Now, she was on the attack, repeatedly slashing at Killua from every direction, Killua barely able to keep up with her. _"This is harder than I had thought! I need to deal with her weapon!"_

Putting some distance between the two of them, Killua began using En, _"She's as fast as me, but she's nowhere near as strong, if I take out that weapon, I win. When she tries to hit me again, I'll smash that sword to pieces."_

True to his plan, she attacked again, this time she went for his throat. Killua watched carefully as the girl came close, but as her sword came within the 1m radius of his En, it began cutting apart his aura.

Suddenly, the white-haired boy disappeared from everyone's vision before reappearing some distance away, screaming at the top of his lungs. "What the hell?! What is that sword?! It's not normal!"

"Killua? What... just happened?" Tatsumi asked from the sidelines.

"I'll explain later, for now-" "Right, that's enough!" an unknown voice suddenly joined in, soon revealing themselves to be another one of the Night Raid members.

"Leone, what are you doing?" the black haired girl asked plainly.

"We still have a little time left, plus I owe that one a favour. I figured it's a good time to pay up." The woman winked at Tatsumi.

Tatsumi recognised her and yelled out, "Huh?! The boobs from earlier!"

"Yeah, that's right, the beautiful lady." She corrected him.

"Pervert. Where are you looking?" Killua criticised his friend.

"Shut up!" Tatsumi silenced Killua before turning back to the two Night Raid members, "So it's not just fraud, but also killing innocent girls too?!"

"Innocent girls? Is that what you said? Can you still say that after seeing this?" Leone walked past Tatsumi and kicked the doors off the shed, "Observe the darkness of the capital."

Looking inside, the two were horrified by what they saw, bodies everywhere and a variety of torture tools. There were bodies hanging from the ceiling, in cages and on many of the instruments torture, the only consistency between them being that they were all dead and had been mutilated beyond recognition.

"What is this?!" Tatsumi exclaimed in horror.

"They lure unidentified people from the country with sweet words and subject them to their hobby of torture, toying with them until they die. That is the true nature of this household." The blonde woman explained as Tatsumi's eyes came upon a familiar figure.

"Sayo? Hey, Sayo? Sayo…"

"So there was someone you knew?" Leone grabbed Aria, who was trying to sneak away, and pulled her back to face her, "Nuh uh, you're not getting off the hook by running away, little girl."

"The family who live here did this?" Tatsumi's voice was devoid of all emotion.

"Yeah, and since the guards kept silent about it, they're just as guilty."

"I-It's a lie!" Aria pleaded as she struggled against the assassin's grip, "I never knew there was a place like this! Tatsumi, who are you going to believe, these guys or me, the one that saved you?!"

"Tat…su…mi?" a weak voice spoke up from one of the cages, revealing themselves to be the other of Tatsumi's friends, Ieyasu, his body covered in blood and purple blotches. "Tatsumi, it's you, right?"

"Ieyasu?!" Tatsumi looked at his friend, horrified by the condition his friend was in.

""That girl invited Sayo and me into her home… and after we ate, we lost consciousness. When we came to, we were here. That bitch tortured Sayo to death!" Ieyasu screamed as loud as he could, gripping the bars of his cell in anger so hard that his hands started bleeding.

"And what's wrong with that?!"Aria yelled out as she freed herself, "You're all just worthless hicks from the country! No better than cattle! I should be free to treat them however I want! Besides, that farm animal had such straight hair, even though mine is so unruly! That's why I made sure to torture her so meticulously! She should be grateful I paid so much attention to her!"

Tatsumi remained silent as he walked towards Aria.

 _"Tatsumi… he's lost two of his friends! What do I do?! If he gets obsessed with revenge then… just like_ _ **him**_ _… I won't let that happen again!"_ Killua dashed towards Aria and ripped her head from her body as Tatsumi slashed the girl apart.

"Hehehe… as expected of you, Tatsumi… that felt great." Ieyasu complimented before he began coughing up blood.

"Ieyasu! What's wrong?!" Tatsumi rushed to his friends side, cutting open the cage.

"It's the final stages of lubora disease." Akame explained calmly, "The mistress here enjoyed putting people on drugs and writing how they reacted in a diary. He can't be saved anymore."

"Hey Tatsumi… you know, Sayo didn't give in to that bitch, even to the very end… it was so cool." Ieyasu had a giant smile on his face as he spoke, "And so, for my death, the great Ieyasu will also… make a cool exit."

Thus, Ieyasu's body went limp as his life faded away.

"He was already in a state where he was hanging on by sheer willpower." Akame pointed out before walking out of the shed.

Killua sat down next to Tatsumi, hoping to comfort him in some way, only to find the two of them dragged backwards by their collars.

"Our hideout's always short-handed, anyway. Don't you think they have luck, guts and skill?" the blonde one spoke to her comrade as she dragged the two behind her, despite their resistance.

"Hey! Let me go! I need to bury them!" Tatsumi yelled as he flailed around.

"I'll bring their bodies to the hideout later, so don't worry about it." The woman assured him joyfully.

* * *

"So, they're finally back." Bulat observed his comrades return.

"It'd be bad if we don't retreat soon, I don't want to get attacked again." Lubbock pointed out.

"You're late! What were you doing?!" Mine yelled before observing the two people that Leone had in her hands, "Wait, what are those?"

"Our new comrades." Leone stated confidently, before observing the surprise on the faces of the two boys, "Oh? Didn't I tell you? Starting today, you're one of us! Congratulations on joining Night Raid!"

"What's up with that?!" Tatsumi exclaimed in confusion.

"Idiot. Why should we go with you?!" Killua asked, frustrated.

"Give up. Leone won't change her mind once she's decided on something." Akame deadpanned.

"Awww, you know me so well." Leone began patting her best friend on the head. "Bulacchi, I'll leave these two to you."

The armoured kept his eye on Killua for a moment before speaking, "You're the one from earlier, right?"

"What of it?" Killua activated his nen and readied himself in case they attacked him.

"I see… welcome aboard!" Bulat welcomed him as he picked the two boys up, one beneath each arm.

"Hey! Stop! I don't want to be an assassin!" Tatsumi resisted.

"Don't worry, it'll get better soon." Bulat assured them.

 _"What will?"_ Killua and Tatsumi thought in sync.

"Mission complete. Let's return to base." Akame instructed as she led the way.

"Hey, Killua. What's going to happen to us now?" Tatsumi asked as Bulat carried them both towards Night Raid's base.

"Not a clue, but I'm sure it'll be interesting." Killua guessed as he smirked at Tatsumi.

* * *

 **This chapter was soooo much fun to write, you have no idea :D  
I wanted to make Killua's clothes similar to what he wore when he fought in Heaven's Arena  
What do you think about the idea of making the imperial arms nen-related?  
I used the english translation for Killua's attacks, let me know if you want me to change how this works e.g. Thunderbolt - Narukami  
** **In answer to some of the reviews, there will be a Killua x someone pairing, but it won't be a harem. I'm going to keep it a secret as to who he'll end up with, it's more fun that way :P (besides, you'll probably guess who it'll be)  
** **Either way, let me know what you thought of this chapter or if there's something you want to see later on, let me know and I'll try to include it**


	3. Chapter 3

Killua sat on the windowsill in his room, his feet dangling off the edge as he looked around at his surroundings. "So this is Night Raid's base, huh?"

Hidden beneath a mountainside was a large building, housing the most wanted criminals in the capital. The base was surrounded by a thick forest that stretched as far as the eye could see, with several cliffs, making it difficult to navigate. At the edge of one of those cliffs, Tatsumi sat before two gravestones, where he had buried Sayo and Ieyasu. "Tatsumi…"

"Why don't you go to him?" a sudden voice from behind him asked, causing Killua to nearly fall out of the window in surprise. As he looked to the source of his surprise, he found it to be Leone, the self-proclaimed big sister of Night Raid.

"Don't sneak up on people, they might kill you by mistake." Killua warned as he looked back to where Tatsumi sat, mourning his friends. "Besides, what do I even say now?"

"How about 'I'm gonna join Night Raid, so should you,' or something like that?" Leone suggested with a smile, "You guys have been here for three days, and neither of you have said a word to each other since you arrived. I thought you guys were friends?"

"I wonder about that sometimes. And, I never said that I'd join you lot in Night Raid, idiot." Killua climbed back into the room.

"Why not? You've got a real talent for killing, you know?" Leone's honest praise sent a shiver down Killua's spine.

"I don't care. I'm not an assassin anymore." Killua declared as he shoved his way past Leone and began to explore the hideout.

"Anymore? He was an assassin once? In that case, maybe I should get Akame to talk to him." Leone plotted as she looked out the window, where Tatsumi was still sitting, "He looks like he'll be easier to deal with… let's hope so!"

* * *

Killua began wondering around the hideout, looking for something to do to take his mind off the current situation. He walked from room to room with an absent mind, not finding anything too interesting.

 _"Maybe I can find somewhere where I can do some training outside."_ Killua attempted to climb out of a window before he was prevented from doing so as he was dragged back by his collar. His landing was less than desirable, crashing on to the floor, facing the ceiling as a familiar red-eyed assassin hovered her face above his.

"What are you doing?" Akame asked plainly, no emotion in her voice.

"What do you think I was doing? I was clearly climbing out of the window, idiot." Killua insulted the girl as he tried to climb out of the window again, only to be dragged back again.

"Why are you climbing out of the window?" Akame rephrased her question.

"I want to go outside and train, sitting around for days on end is making me uncomfortable." Killua responded honestly, hoping to end the conversation quickly.

"Then I'll go with you." Akame declared as she grabbed Killua's arm, dragging the blue-eyed boy down the hallway.

"Hey! Let me go!" Killua insisted, pulling himself free.

"But the training grounds are this way." Akame pointed out.

"Why are you coming too?!"

"Leone said to keep an eye on you." Akame admitted plainly, "She said that I'm meant to convince you to join us."

"Not happening." Killua said as he rushed past the girl and began running down the hall, Akame chasing after him.

* * *

After twenty-five minutes, the two were still running through the halls, Akame managing to keep fairly close to Killua.

He couldn't help but be impressed by the girl's speed, she was keeping pace with him, despite the fact that he was running full-speed, to the point that he had broken out into a sweat, while Akame gave no indication of fatigue. _"She really is fast, I can't shake her off at all! If I can't ditch her soon, I'll run out of stamina!"_

"Let's try this outside!" Killua yelled as he kicked his way through a wall and jumped out, focusing his aura around his legs to break his fall. He looked up to where he jumped from, quickly noticing the dark haired girl jumping out after him, "Are you insane?!"

 _"If she jumps from that height, she could die! That idiot!"_ realising the eminent danger to the girl, Killua jumped to intercept her. Within an instant, the distance between the two was reduced to zero, Killua finding himself forced to catch the deadly assassin as he tackled her into the wall.

Holding Akame over his shoulder, Killua extended his claws and uttered a single word as he embedded his hand into the side of Night Raid's base, "Ko."

His aura completely focused on his hand, Killua skidded down the wall, eventually coming to a stop a few metres above the ground. He let out a sigh of relief as he removed his hand from the wall and jumped to the ground.

As he put Akame back on the ground, Killua collapsed to the ground, his arms outstretched in defeat, "I lost, you win."

"What are you talking about?" Akame asked.

"You can't even use nen, yet you kept up with me, not only today but when we fought too. But, you even have forced me to use Godspeed and Ko, probably my strongest abilities. In my books, that's a loss for me and a win for you." Killua explained, his pride feeling considerably damaged.

"What are you talking about?" Akame repeated herself before continuing, "I do not think of it that way at all."

Akame's words came as a surprise to Killua, who chose to sit up and face the girl properly, allowing him to fully take in the girl's appearance. Her breathing was unsteady and she was clearly sweating profusely, but her face remained completely neutral, as if she wasn't completely exhausted. Her legs were shaking violently, eventually forcing the girl to fall to her knees. "Right now, I don't think I can stand, let alone run anymore."

"What?!" Killua exclaimed, the very idea of her being exhausted seeming impossible.

"I have been forced to the limits of my body, whilst you, evidently, had sufficient stamina to not only save me, but also use one of your trump cards in order to protect me. It's my loss." Akame declared her defeat.

"You mean, you were actually really tired but you've been keeping a straight face?!" Killua asked, feeling further defeated by the girl, _"I didn't realise at all. Whenever I looked back at her, she always looked perfectly fine, I didn't even get an inkling she was feeling tired."_

"That is correct." Akame admitted plainly.

Killua sighed, "Fine, let's call it a draw for now. But… what kind of idiot jumps from a height that would kill them voluntarily?!"

Akame averted her eyes as she spoke, "I… do not want to talk about that."

"Fine… then start talking. You're supposed to convince me to join you guys, right? I'm listening." Killua gave in.

"What's this about you joining Night Raid?" an unfamiliar voice suddenly joined the conversation.

Killua instinctively moved in front of Akame, attempting to guard the exhausted girl from the new person. Akame tugged at the back of Killua's shirt as she tried to draw his attention, "You can relax, that's the boss."

"The boss?" Killua began looking over the young woman that Akame had called the boss, she looked to be in her mid to late twenties, and she had short silver hair. However there were two features that drew Killua's gaze, her right eye was covered with an eye patch and her right arm looked to be entirely mechanical.

"That's me, my name is Najenda, now who might you be?" the woman appeared to be watching him closely, as if she was trying to judge his ability.

"Killua." The young boy identified himself courtly, feeling rather uncomfortable. _"Where's Tatsumi when you need him?"_ Killua remembered how Tatsumi had introduced himself to the two merchants a couple of days ago, slightly amused by the memory.

"I see, well, come along, you two, I feel the need for an explanation." Najenda began walking away, Killua shortly following after her.

"Wait." A calm voice from behind them forced the two to stop, "I can't move."

Killua facepalmed as he recalled how the red-eyed assassin had already informed him of this. "Idiot. What do want me to do about it?"

"What do you mean you can't move, Akame?" Najenda asked, rather perplexed.

"My legs are too tired, I can't stand up." Akame responded plainly, her poker face fully intact.

"Let's say we were playing tag, and it went a little too far." Killua explained as best he could.

"Tag? Well, whatever. For now, just carry her with you." Najenda instructed the white-haired boy.

"Huh? Why do I have to do something like that?"

"What, so you would force the one with the prosthetic arm to carry her? Even when it's your own fault?"

"Tch, shut up." Killua groaned as he slung Akame over his shoulder and begun to follow after Najenda, who looked somewhat amused.

"You shouldn't treat a girl like that."

"Don't care, idiot." Killua snapped back at the woman.

Najenda let out a light chuckle as she walked ahead, "You're an interesting one, aren't you?"

* * *

"So, you were the next targets of that family? And when we attacked them, you misunderstood and fought back?" Najenda summarised Akame's report.

"Yeah, I guess." Killua confirmed, "By the way, what is this thing?"

The trio sat around a fire, and above the fire, on a spit, was a large bird-like creature that Akame had hunted down once she was recovered.

"It's an evilbird, a high level danger beast." Akame pointed out calmly.

"Any good?" Killua asked, somewhat wary of the hideous creature, _"I guess I have heard people say uglier is tastier, but still…"_

"It tastes good." Akame stated, ripping a large chunk of meat from the bird's body and sinking her teeth into it, "You can't have any, though."

"What?! How come?!"

"You are not one of us, so I can't share my meat with you."

"No fair." Killua pouted, he was rather hungry and it was rather unpleasant to have two people enjoying their food right in front of him. Then, an idea popped into his head.

Standing up and sharpening his claws, Killua rushed towards the large bird and ripped off a couple of large chunks of meat. Immediately, Akame attempted to intervene as she tried to snatch the meat from out of Killua's hands.

Killua dodged the girl's attempts, before throwing one of the pieces of meat in the girl's face as he backed away from her.

"Hahahahaha! Idiot, that's what you get for not sharing!" Killua laughed at the girl, who had meat juices running down her face, as he took a bite of his prize. "You weren't kidding, this is seriously good!"

"Hahahaha! Akame, you look so funny!" Leone suddenly joined the conversation, accompanied by Tatsumi, as she laughed loudly, "I knew it was a good idea to put you two together! I'm a genius!"

"Leone, you should eat too." Akame chucked a piece of meat towards the blonde woman, in an attempt to shut her up as she wiped the meat juice from her face.

"Thanks." Leone thanked her friend as she took a bite of the meat.

"And you? Have you decided to join us?" Akame asked Tatsumi plainly.

"No…"

"Then I can't share my food with you." Akame adamantly refused to share her food with the boy.

 _"I don't want it!"_ Tatsumi exclaimed internally, before noticing that Killua was eating the bird's meat as well, "Wait… Killua, did you decide to join them?"

"No, I just took this from her, you want some? It's pretty good." Killua offered, holding out the piece of meat towards his friend.

"Nah, I'm good."

"But still, aren't you being a little extravagant?" Leone asked the dark-haired girl.

"The boss is here." Akame explained calmly as Najenda revealed herself to Leone and Tatsumi.

"Yo, boss, welcome back. Do you have any souvenirs?" Leone asked the silver-haired woman.

"Putting that aside for now… Leone, in the last job, three days ago, you went over the time limit?" Najenda spoke coldly as mechanical arm began to creak. Realising her mistake, Leone ran for her life, only to find her head caught in the grip of the mechanical arm.

 _"It's on a wire?! That's so cool!"_ Killua observed as the woman's arm extended out to catch Leone and drag her back slowly, as it made a loud screeching sound.

"It's not good to enjoy fighting a strong enemy too much. Do something about that bad habit of yours." "I'll fix it, just stop that screeching noise!" Leone begged her boss as she was slowly dragged along the ground.

"By the way, who's that young boy? The same as this one?" Najenda asked as she pointed to Killua, "Does he show promise?"

"He does." Leone assured, her voice dark before suddenly perking up again as she spoke to Tatsumi, "Well, just give it a try."

"Is this a part time job?!" Tatsumi yelled out.

"The wage is high, too." Akame supported Leone's attempts at convincing the boy.

"Is this a part time job?!" Tatsumi reiterated.

"Akame, gather everyone in the meeting room. I wish to hear the results of the last operation, and about this pair." Najenda instructed as she put on her cloak and headed towards the meeting room.

* * *

"I see, I fully understand the situation." Najenda sat on what looked, to Killua, like a throne in a great hall, facing the rest of Night Raid, with Tatsumi and Killua stood in front of them, "Tatsumi, Killua, would you like to join Night Raid?"

"We're dead if we refuse, right?" Tatsumi asked hesitantly.

"No, that's not going to happen. However, we can't let you go back, we'll have you work as a labourer in our workshop. Either way, you won't die, even if you decline, given that fact, what do you think?" Najenda assured them, carefully eyeing the two.

Killua remained silent and waited for Tatsumi to respond, "I came to the capital because I wanted to save my village, which is suffering from poverty… but even the capital is rotten!" Tatsumi declared, sounding as if he was about to cry.

"The countryside is suffering **because** the centre is rotten. Don't you want to uproot the source of the rot, as men?!" Bulat asked the two with a smile.

"Bulat was originally a skilled soldier in the imperial army. But, after he learned of the empire's corruption, he became one of us." Najenda informed the ignorant two.

"Our job is to eliminate evildoers in the capital, it's much better than following their orders."

"You can kill as many bad people as you want, it won't cause large-scale change, will it? This just seems pointless to me." Killua retorted, not fully understanding what it was that Night raid was trying to do.

"I see, you're pretty smart. Far to the south, there is the hideout of the anti-empirical force, the revolutionary army." Najenda revealed.

"Revolutionary army?"

"I see… so that's how it is…" Killua appeared deep in thought for a moment as he realised what Night Raid's purpose was.

"Originally small, it has grown into a powerful, large-scale organisation. So, naturally, they needed a unit for covert operations, such as assassination and information gathering. That's us, Night Raid." Najenda's explanation kept the two completely enthralled, "Right now, we're just exterminating the capital's bugs, but when the army takes action, we will take the opportunity to take out the source of the corruption ourselves, the Minister."

"Take out… the Minister?"

 _"This Minister-guy must be even worse than we'd heard."_ Killua recalled being told of the Minister by one of Aria's bodyguards.

"That's our goal… granted, we have a few others, but we'll leave them for now. Although I can't say anything specific about when they'll move into action… we have a plan, and when the time comes, this country will change for sure." Najenda spoke confidently, as if their victory was assured.

"Will that country be good to the people?" Tatsumi asked, completely focussed.

 _"He's in, but what should I do?"_ Killua wondered, unsure about what he wanted to do, _"I made the wish, but since I got here, I've done nothing but try to kill time."_

Killua had stopped listening for a moment, but he was brought back to reality as the majority of the members of Night Raid began laughing. "What? What's happening? What did you do?"

"I don't know! Wait, why are you assuming I did something?!" Tatsumi snapped back, offended, "They started laughing when I called them 'assassins of justice-"

"Tatsumi." Leone cut the boy off, a dark look on her face, "No matter how you dress it up, what we're doing is murder."

"There's no way there is any justice in that." Sheele added on.

"Every person here could receive their retribution and die at any moment." Bulat completed.

 _"I can't deal with this kind of people, always prattling on about how killing is wrong and all that!"_ Killua didn't know how he was supposed to act in front of these people, especially with all of the people he had killed already.

"Will I be rewarded?" Tatsumi asked, sounding rather like a mercenary.

"Yes, with proper work, you could get enough to save a hometown or thereabouts."

"Then I'll do it! Let me join Night Raid!"

"Excellent, and you?" Najenda turned her attention onto Killua, making the boy want to run as far away as he could.

"I dunno… unlike Tatsumi, I don't have some big goal or anything like that…" Killua hesitated to respond.

"I see… tell me, do you enjoy fighting strong opponents, Killua?" Najenda asked, observing the boy's reactions.

"Y-Yeah, what of it?"

"You will have many strong opponents if you join us… we are not only tasked with the assassination of the Minister, but also those individuals of such strength that they threaten us and the Revolutionary Army."

"I guess, that sounds interesting…" Killua gave the idea some thought, "Sure, I might as well."

"Perfect. Welcome, Tatsumi and Killua, to the path of carnage." Najenda held out her mechanical hand to the two.

"Najenda! Intruders!" Lubbock yelled out suddenly.

"What are their numbers and locations?" Najenda asked calmly.

"Judging by the reaction of my barrier, around about twelve people! They've all infiltrated pretty close to the hideout!" the green-haired boy yelled in response.

"Tch! To have sniffed this place out, they're pretty good, they're most likely mercenaries from abroad!" Najenda spoke, mostly to herself, before turning to the rest of night Raid, "Don't let a single one return alive, kill them all."

Immediately, all of Night Raid's members began radiating bloodlust before bolting out of the door, leaving Tatsumi and Killua behind. "What are you spacing out for? Get moving!" Najenda ordered, whacking the two over the head.

* * *

Before Killua had realised it, Tatsumi had run off on his own, leaving him alone, _"Idiot, how reckless can you get?!"_

It didn't take long for Killua to find some of the intruders, three of them were stood completely still by a river. Jumping in front of them, Killua found that someone else had gotten to them first, a certain black-haired girl.

"Oh, you're here too?" Killua observed aloud, somewhat dissapointed, "Do you want me to take them or are you gonna?"

"It is our job to kill them, so I will." Akame deadpanned, not taking her eyes off the three intruders.

"So cocky! Wait, she's on the wanted posters! So Night Raid's base really is in the area." One of the intruders spoke to his comrades.

"Still, what a cute girl." Another one began looking at Akame with a creepy look in his eyes.

 _"Where? I don't see any!"_ Killua insulted the girl internally.

"Looks like we can have some fun after we kill her. Don't damage her body too…" within a second, Akame drew her sword and slashed the throats of the three men before re-sheathing her sword. "…much."

"You are far too relaxed in enemy territory." Akame informed them as the first two collapsed to the ground.

"I can at least take you down with m-" a sudden pain in his chest caused the third man to stop, "A curse from the wound? Poison?"

The man collapsed to the ground, with black letters coming from his wounds and spreading over his body. Curiosity caused Killua to go up to the dead man for a closer look at the wound, "What is this stuff?"

"That is my teigu, Murasame." Akame spoke calmly as she kept an eye on her surroundings, "One slash, instant kill."

 _"Teigu? Murasame? I don't get it, but that sword can cut through nen, so it's dangerous enough already. Maybe there are other weapons like this in this world, it could be dangerous."_

"There are four more that are sneaking up on you from behind." Akame informed Killua, calmly.

"I know that, idiot." Killua acknowledged as the four men burst out from the forest and attacked him, "You're slow."

Before they had realised it, Killua was gone, appearing behind them a moment later, his hands very bloody as he held four hearts in his hands.

The men began to stagger around for a moment before collapsing, dead. "So, that's seven between us, there should only be around five more, right?" Killua asked the girl, to receive no response as she looked at his bloodied hands.

"Oh, give me a minute." Killua requested as he began washing the blood off into the river, before returning to Akame.

"We should check on your friend, he seemed naïve, which could be dangerous." Akame advised as she ran off.

"Right, no kidding." Killua complied as he followed the girl to where she thought Tatsumi was.

After a couple of minutes of running, they found Tatsumi, standing above one of the intruders, who had a large slash wound on his chest. Tatsumi looked to be hesitating to finish the man off, something which the intruder took full advantage of, picking his sword up and attacking Tatsumi.

"Thunderbolt!" Killua yelled as he launched a bolt of electricity at the attacker, causing him to scream out in pain as the electricity passed through his body.

If the nen attack hadn't finished the man off, Akame's sword did, stabbing the man from above. "Don't hesitate. You should land the killing blow promptly." Akame advised Tatsumi, her voice ice cold.

"The enemy came through here, right?! Leave the rest to me!" Bulat yelled as he arrived on the scene, wearing his armour.

"It's already over." Akame deadpanned.

"Huh? Oh, is that so? How about the newbies, are they alive?" Bulat received his answer as he looked to his left and found Killua and Tatsumi, staring at him. "Oh? The light's back again, what is that, Killua?"

"Light?" Akame asked, completely in the dark about what Bulat was talking about.

"Yeah, he has light coming from his body, so you can't see it either?" Bulat asked his comrade.

"Aniki, what are you talking about?" Tatsumi asked, confused.

"I don't know, maybe I'm seeing things." Bulat's armour began to dissipate, "Now I can't see it, maybe I am going mad."

"W-We should probably head back now." Killua said as he began walking away, hoping to escape from the topic entirely.

"Yeah, you're right! I need a drink!" Bulat agreed as he followed Killua back to the hideout.

* * *

"Nice work on you first battle, you two." Najenda complimented the two, while the rest of Night Raid drank and feasted in the background.

"Y-Yeah." Tatsumi hesitantly accepted the compliment, while Killua remained silent.

"But, hearing Akame's report, there are some things to be uneasy about. For you both to survive, it seems that you need someone to teach you some things. Tatsumi, you'll team up with Leone, Killua, team up with Akame. Learn as much as you can from them." Najenda instructed the two.

"HAAAH?!" Killua exclaimed whilst Tatsumi thanked his lucky stars that he was not in Killua's position, Leone may be difficult, be she wasn't as bad as Akame.

"Got it, Akame, Leone?"

"Yay! I got Tatsumi! Lucky!" Leone cheered joyfully, whilst Akame just nodded.

"You can kill them if it seems like they'll be in the way."

"Got it." Akame nodded plainly.

"What?!" Killua complained.

"Aww, I won't do that." Leone hugged Tatsumi's head into her chest as she spoke.

"You're both very lucky, you get to be taught by cute girls. Do your best so you don't get killed!" Najenda instructed with a smile.

"This can only go badly." Killua thought out loud as he dreaded what was to come.

* * *

 **This chapter didn't end up as good as I'd hoped :(  
Let me know what you thought of this chapter, or if there's anything you want me to include later on**


End file.
